stronger than magic
by Zoeyagirl
Summary: Rythian is battling himself deciding if he should... Can't tell you what happens. Read it if you want to know. Contains Zoethian and the Yogscast
1. Chapter 1

**_Stronger than magic _**

**_Chapter 1 the truth_**

Why had he said yes? She was just some women who fell from the sky and in the water next to him; it was nothing like fate or destiny. But yet, he needed her, she changed him whenever she was near. He needed her, he wanted her, and he loved her. He had lost her once and just got her back. She made his life complete, but he dare tell her, their friendship could get ruined. Shaking himself, he woke up from his mind thoughts and looked around him. It was early morning and he was about to go back to day-dreaming when he felt himself being watched.

Turning around he saw the happy face of Zoeya, her fiery red hair blinding his eyes. She smiled madly, her eyes looking at his tanned six pack and dragon tattoo flying around his stomach. That's when he decided never to sleep topless again. "What do you want Zoeya, it's early and I'm trying to get to sleep, can't it wait till later?"

"You talk in your sleep you know?"

"_What!_" Rythian screamed what if he'd said his feelings about her and she was listening. "So, who is she?"

"Who?"

"The girl who you love, you said you wanted her, needed her, and loved her. It was really romantic." She fluttered her eye lashes at him, and did her puppy eyes to him. He felt cold sweat go down his back and his eyes started to go a deep shade of purple, showing he was hiding something. Luckily Zoeya didn't notice and carried on pestering him.

"No one." Rythian murmured, hiding his head beneath the covers so that she couldn't see him blush. Sadly she know had that sentence in her mind and wouldn't stop pestering him about it. Pulling away the covers, she leapt on him, laughing. Throwing her against the wall, Rythian used ender speed and ran up to her, pressing her arms up against the wall. "Leave the situation alone Zoeya, please." He pleaded darkly. Her eyes were closed and she didn't move. She wriggled in his grasp, trying to escape. That was when he realised why she was acting so strange. He was pressing against her, in nothing but his boxers.

Realising her he ran behind some books, hoping they added necessary cover for him. With her eyes still wielded shut she ran out of the room in a state of panic. What had he done? Now things were going to get even more awkward between them. Getting changed he looked at his tattoo, it had been there his whole life and he didn't know how it got there. Putting on his cape, he looked at himself in the mirror and imagined Zoeya next to him, her head resting on his shoulder, but it could never work.

Wandering down to dinner cautiously, he heard the familiar voice of Zoeya, she was talking to Teep. "So dino, would you like your meat medium or rare?" She asked joyfully. "Okay, medium it is." She turned her back to the door as Rythian entered sulkily. "What's for breakfast?" He asked casually, pretending it never happened was a good tactic. She jumped, almost hitting her head on the cupboard door. "Sorry." He said apologetically. "Steak. For you anyway." She replied, also casually. They locked eyes for a minute, and then turned away in dismay. Sitting down a joyful Teep bounced up to Rythian, asking why things were so tense.

"A little mistake I made this morning, nothing to worry about." When Zoeya wasn't looking, Teep made the sign LOVE, and raised his eyebrows. Laughing heartily, Rythian failed to notice Zoeya heading his way, hand on hips. She placed down his plate and sat opposite him, her mind full of thoughts, and her face calm. Teep started to lick Rythian's face and get him to realise who was sat in front of him. Zoeya wasn't looking at him though; she was staring past him and at the wall. At first Rythian attempted the usual thing of waving in front of her face, when that didn't work he shouted her name. That didn't work.

"Last resort." He sighed walking over to her and bending next to her statuesque figure. Slowly he pulled back her, long red hair and prepared himself. He closed his eyes and leaned into her neck and kissed her gently, the sensation of happiness filled his whole body. Meanwhile, the chilling sensation of the kiss woke Zoeya up and she focused on what Rythian was doing. He was running out of the kitchen, his face full of horror. Placing her hand on her neck she felt a bite mark.

It was bleeding lightly and it stung harshly. Slowly she stood up and ran outside to their little rock pool where Rythian was hiding. "What happened?" She asked quietly, sitting next to the body beside her. "I panicked; you were just...just staring. I couldn't get you to wake up from your daydream, so my last resort was to kiss you on your neck but I don't know what happened, I got carried away and accidently bit you on the neck." Rythian sighed apologetically, turning his face away so she couldn't see him get embarrassed about admitting he kissed her.

Rythian felt two small, delicate arms grab hold of his waist and give him a tight hug. Letting go of her grasp Zoeya turned to the pool and dipped her feet in, she saw Rythian staring at her. "So...what exactly were you and Teep doing? When you were gone?"

"We were at the brown mushroom rebel base, I was supposed to build them a super computer but they put me in jail." She replied cheerfully, almost pleased to be imprisoned. Zoeya took her feet out of the water and rested her head on his lap, she sensed Rythian freeze up stiffly. He heard her whisper the word Relax to him and he felt his muscles relax suddenly.

"I...missed you, Zoeya, when you were gone." Rythian breathed, his face dropping as he tried to say the real words in his throat. Zoeya smiled at him cheerfully. "I missed you to friend." She muttered, her head still in his lap. She heard him sigh slowly and whisper the words, "Yeah, friend." Sitting up quickly she looked at him with a look of _What? _Shrugging his shoulders at her his eyes turned a rich purple colour and he gasped, luckily she didn't notice. "Every time I mention the word friend about us you tense up and sigh, what's the matter?" Rythian stayed silent, his eyes staring forward. "Do you like me as your friend or not." She asked curiously, her happiness fading slowly.

"_Tell her Ender boy. Tell her the truth. Open up for her, just this once." _The voice inside Rythian's head was screaming at him, ordering him to tell her. Shaking his head quickly he pulled her face close to his. "I like you Zoeya, a lot." He admitted shyly, his face blushing a bright crimson. Zoeya's eyes lightened up and she hugged him, hard. "I like you lots to, but in my head I see us, us, us, together!" She blurted out loudly, covering her mouth after realising what she had said.

"I love you, Zoeya."

"I love you to Rythian."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 A waking call**_

Xephos and Lomadia were fast asleep in each other's arms. Waking up Lomadia saw where she was and smiled happily, knowing that she was safe. _Ring, Ring! Ring, Ring!_ The phone rang loudly waking Xephos up from his slumber and look around him. He saw Lomadia in her shorts and t-shirt (Which she slept in) grabbing hold of the phone. He smiled at her and rested his head on his pillow raising his hands and putting them behind his head.

"Hey Lom." Came a cheerful voice.

"Hi, Zoeya." She replied, watching as Xephos walked up behind her.

"Guess what?" Zoeya asked enthusiastically, shouting down the phone.

"You turned into a mooshroom, Rythian cried, umm you died?" Lomadia suggested, her voice steadily rising. There was a minute silence as Lomadia heard the familiar voice of Rythian speaking to Zoeya. "Anyway, it happened Lom, it finally happened!" She cried joyfully, it sounded as though she was crying. Lomadia looked at Xephos for a second and shrugged her shoulders at him, showing she didn't know what Zoeya was talking about.

"What happened?" Lomadia asked curiously, her head tilting a little so Xephos could hear the phone call. She heard Zoeya take a deep breath and call Rythian to her side. The voice on the other side was no longer Zoeya, it was Rythian, and he sounded almost as if he was happy! "Well, I did something terrible to Zoeya here and I ran away. She followed me and we started talking and one thing leads to another and..."

"You had sex!" Lomadia interrupted cheekily, a small grin appearing on her face. She heard a slight growl on the other side of the phone and Zoeya's voice trying to calm Rythian down. "Anyway," Rythian continued, sounding as cheerful as he could. "Me and Zoeya, we're dating!" He squealed like a pig at the last bit and so did Zoeya, Lomadia had never heard him squeal in a happy way before. "Can we talk later guys? I have important business to attend to." Lomadia asked politely before putting the phone down without an answer.

It was midday, the sun was blaring down on all who saw it and the skies were clear, _what a perfect day_, Xephos thought as he sat outside reading the newspaper. Sitting down next to him Lomadia reached down and held his hand, she was wearing a cropped t-shirt –with the owl hat of course- _Very _short shorts and some sneakers. Xephos couldn't keep his eyes off her. Seeing this, Lomadia smirked to herself and stood up. "I'm off to go and visit the two love doves." She announced before setting off down towards the gate, Xephos right behind her. "Dressed like that?" He asked sarcastically, grabbing her by the shoulder and turning around.

"Will this prove that I am fine to go dressed like this?" She asked before planting a kiss on Xephos's lips, her hand stroking his stomach. He nodded slowly, a smile appearing on his face. Carrying on, Lomadia walked down the street and headed up to Blackrock castle. Knocking on the door, Lomadia waited until she saw Zoeya opening the door for her. "Hello." She sang excitedly as she saw Lomadia, giving her a big hug and kissing her cheeks.

Lomadia followed her into the living area where she saw Rythian working on a 'magic machine'. He didn't notice the two girls enter until he heard a small cough coming from Zoeya. Turning around, he smiled at Lomadia before standing up and putting his arm round Zoeya's waist. "Hello, Lomadia, how is thee?"

"I'm fine, you?"

"Doing great." He laughed, he truly did look happy with Zoeya by his side. They talked for ages about 'Zoethian' and 'Xephmadia' before she finally went home. The sky was dark now and it wasn't as warm. Lomadia didn't like the dark, it reminded her off her childhood. All those times things went 'BUMP!' in the night, the whispers, the slow screaming. It haunted her thoughts as she ran home, out of breath as she opened the front door.

Xephos saw the expression on her face and ran up to her, giving her a big hug and kissing her on the top of her head. Getting into bed, Xephos placed his arms around Lomadia to let her know that she was safe. He liked to see her sleep, the way she breathed heavily, looking so peaceful. Peering down at her Xephos stroked her hair off her face, forming a small halo across the top of her head. Chuckling to himself, Lomadia head him whisper to no one in particular:

"My little angel."


End file.
